1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a motor starter module, and more particularly to a motor starter module configured to reduce a line cost, to shorten an operation time and to promote maximization of space utilization by locally and directly driving a magnetic contactor and controlling the magnetic contactor via communication.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a motor starter includes a manual motor starter (MMS) and a magnetic contactor (MC). In general, the motor protection circuit breaker, so-called a ‘manual motor starter’ (so called MMS as abbreviated), a device used for an electric line of rated insulation voltage of less than AC 690V (frequency 50 Hz or 60 Hz) and DC 250V, serves as a switching device which has a function for protecting a system and a load device such as a motor by automatically interrupting power supply to the system upon generation of a fault current in a section for starting or stopping the system or the motor, such as an electric shortage, an over-current, an open phase, an instantaneous current, a ground fault and an electric phase deficiency.
The magnetic contactor that attaches a contactor to close a contact point by flowing current to electromagnet is enable to open and close a load current.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view illustrating a system operated by a motor starter according to prior art. The system operated by the conventional motor starter includes a PLC (Programmable Logic Control, 10), an Input/Output (I/O) terminal (20), a terminal (30) and a plurality of motor starters.
The PLC (10) and the I/O terminal (20) are used to control ON/OFF of a magnetic contactor involved in a motor operation. That is, the PLC (10), the I/O terminal (20), and the terminal (30) are required to control the magnetic contactor. In order for the I/O terminal (20) of the PLC (10) to control the ON/OFF of the magnetic contactor, the PLC (10) must periodically learn the status of the magnetic contactor, and the PLC (10), upon check of the status of the magnetic contactor, controls an auxiliary relay connected to the I/O terminal (20) whereby the ON/OFF of the magnetic contactor can be controlled.
Thus, in a case there occurs a defect on the PLC (10) failing to monitor the status of the magnetic contactor, the control of ON/OFF of the magnetic contactor becomes disabled to cause a fatal damage to the system.
Furthermore, in a case a conventional motor starter is used, an auxiliary relay or an I/O terminal is separately required for additional functions, and an additional material or a wiring work is required to increase a manufacturing cost and to create a spatial restriction. Naturally, this results in additional costs over time.